Misadventures of Which No Shine was Taken
by W1ng3dOne
Summary: If you thought Kyurem's Glaciate was bad, you should probably "not" answer random Xtransceivers that you find in the park. Unfortunately for our beloved protagonist..well, he did. Rated "T" - for now, but this story should be a daily, maybe every two day progressive on a very, very, one sided affair. A challenge for me to write, and hopefully a wild, successful read. Yandere!
1. The Hunt is Afoot

Nate had become accustomed to the Ferris Wheel operator falling asleep on the job, and yet, he still was not exactly thrilled about it. He had only come for the sole purpose of obtaining a Pokemon from another region, and he already had to endure going on a ride that took way to long to end. To make matters more concerning, he had to ride the Ferris Wheel with a girl, which was something that he still felt too ...free to fully appreciate. He continued to let Yancy blush at him as he returned her glances, while hoping that the ride will stop soon.

As for the modest, shy female on the other side of the gondola, the visored trainer was an illustration that wouldn't ever leave her mind. Whenever she got a break and could re-apply her make up off screen, or was able to go for a walk, Nate was a lingering, toxic image that battled the very essence of her conscience. She truly wanted him, but she had too much sitting in the way at that point to reap what she unknowingly was attempting to sow.

This of course, is a dangerous path to traverse as a pop sensation, trendy, Idol. The only thing that made any of her efforts allowable, was the fact that Nate had absolutely no idea who he was really sharing a date with. After personal observation, it would only infuriate the boy to know that she was hiding practically her whole life from him, rather than make him intrigued about her status.

She honestly didn't know if she was thankful Nate never tuned into the celebrity channel, or saddened that he didn't.

"So, Yancy...what region did work require your presence in this time? I wish I were ready to travel around the world, but at the same time, I would miss my Mom, and you, and Hugh, and R-...Roxie's concerts, and other stuff of the like."

Nate had to have been an idiot to make a gaff such as the one he allowed his lips to relinquish. It wasn't that he was trying to hide feelings for someone (definitely not Roxie or any of her band members, let alone a concert), but that he liked battling with another girl. His mother stressed often that talking about other girls on dates is a sure-fire way to sink your ship in the ocean of social explorations. He really wanted to take on the Battle Subway with a girl he had encountered the same day he had found Yancy's Xtransceiver in the amusement park. It had been some time since he and his team had faced any tough trainers, and he figured having a partner would be a good warm up in preparation for two of Unova's challenges, the Black Tower and White Treehollow.

Yancy blushed, despite his gaff, but it didn't mean that she hadn't heard his hesitation. She knew by looking at Nate's Analytics questionnaires that he listened to Jazz music, not exactly the kind of stuff Roxie worked on. She brushed it aside, but it wouldn't be something that she would let go of. She wanted Nate at _**her**_ concerts. The fact that he seemed to be hiding something from her didn't sit well either.

"Sinnoh." she managed to brightly reply, taking not of the sweat beginning to emerge from under the bill of Nate's visor.

"I _**will **_find you out, my sweet Nate..." She thought as the ride was beginning to finally end.

She was completely aware that she may have to sacrifice him finding out about her in order to dig up some of the required information, but something fueled her to accept the risks involved.

The Idol Nancy sometimes didn't play nice, when on a story, either. It's in Nate's best interest to stay clueless.


	2. Train Wreck

Nate had just checked his Pokemon team out of the Pokemon Center, and had entered the Battle Subway when he heard a rather odd commotion. There was something about a pop star somewhere in Nimbasa, and people were here at the depot waiting to hear more details about where she might next make an appearance. Several local newscasters had begun to stake out the terminals. There were also massive groups of pop music fans sporting their pink, "Nancy" concert shirts. The resemblance the Idol shared with someone Nate knew was revealed to him, but he simply never had time to ponder about it. He began to rush into the Multi-Battle Terminal, and after turning a corner, he ended up running into someone in haste, and the two ended up on the ground. He stammered apologies, and quickly turned away, in search of his battle partner, wondering how hard it was to find a noticeable pair of buns on someone's head in a subway station.

…

"Hey! Watch i-"

Yancy, decked in her idol apparel that had now made harsh contact with the ground due to someone else not watching where he was going, could only gasp.

Nate.

Of all the people she could have had run into her, it had to be him, and worst of all, it seemed as if he didn't even have the time to appreciate running into her more confident alias. In fact, he didn't even care to notice the person he so rudely bulldozed – not to mention scuffed up her dress – at all. If he was so nice to her without the normally eye-catching get-up and full coffers of attractiveness, how the _**hell **_had he ignored the one and only "Nancy"? Something about his unexpected attack, followed by displays of his own weak stammering, which she used in nearly every conversation under her wide-brimmed sun-hat, caused her to lick her lips. She actually enjoyed getting roughed up a little bit, and because it made Nate feel bad, at least for a moment, she was able to understand why Nate liked her incessant blushing issues. If there was something Yancy didn't get about herself, is that she never knew rather she wanted all of the power or if she wanted support. Curtis was one to call her "Boss" when their manager wasn't around, but Nate was one to always have to pick her up when she fell, which she did often.

Just as quickly as the licked lips curled into a smile, the expression flipped in an instant.

A girl, trainer by the looks of it, and with a pitiful pair of running shoes no less, was calling Nate's name, in a desperate attempt to locate him. Her brunette locks trailing after a pair of... - are those dinner rolls? - where held up by a pink visor that looked incredibly similar to Nate's. To be honest, Yancy had considered buying it in Shopping Mall 9, but now it seemed like an opportunity to save a few PokeYen.

"Rosa!? Rosa! Hey!" the boy yelled from across the platform. The two ran at full speed into an embrace that looked sickening to the pink haired girl who had been in several videos just like it. As if that was unbearable, the burnette wouldn't let go until Nate started to squirm. However, he did take her hand as they boarded the Subway. Immediately, steam reached the Idol's head.

Ring...Ring...

"Curtis? I am so sorry to bring you into work today but...it has been a _**really **_long time since we battled together on the Multi-train..."

"Christoph?" her co-worked asked, seemingly praying to be able to simply appear in his street clothes.

"...Sorry, I need you out in public. Don't worry, you should be able to come without the public fawning over you. I'll stall them so that you can."

The Xtransceiver call ended, with Yancy scheming, like she had never schemed before.


	3. Match Point

**Thanks for sticking with me so far, guys! Few things.**

**DO. LEAVE. REVIEWS. I wanna know what you think! I'm not asking you to follow the story if you choose not to, but I really want to make this lengthy project enjoyable, and I won't know if you are enjoying it if you don't speak up, eh? Also, feel free to speculate and leave a comment on the actual storyline.**

**Things are definitely brewing now...**

"Wow, Nate! We're battling Christoph and Nancy!" the bunhead to our protagonist's left pointed out. Nate could only nod, because he was feeling a new kind of embarrassment. The girl he had bumped into was one of Unova's most famous musicians. He flushed a brilliant red, but kept the determined grimace. He wondered if he looked anything like Hugh at this time. Then he saw something else that was a little unsettling.

A Cameraman.

Hugh was probably watching Nate right now, and no doubt laughing hysterically. Wonderful.

"Well viewers, after Christoph and I managed to reel off a 23 win streak, we come across two distinct-looking trainers. May I have your names?" The pink-clad girl offered in a rather sweet, grandiose manner, while looking intentionally at the visor-clad male on the opposite side of the car.

"Mine's Rosa! Hi, Mom!" his partner exclaimed. Gosh, this girl must have lived in her room watching the Celebrity channel. Nate couldn't stand when Hugh's mother came over to watch Christoph's interviews with random Unovians across the region. It cut into his Watchy Watchog's item discussion on the Battle Channel. Then again, he couldn't help that he was enamored with battling.

"Nate." The boy offered coldly, looking coldly back at Nancy. Nancy nodded with professional grace, but arched an eyebrow when she turned away from the camera.

"Well then Rosa and Nate..." Christoph interrupted the abrupt sizing-up. "..would you like to draw oppon-"

"I would love to battle with you, Christoph..." Rosa gleefully replied, seemingly fangirling, before the male Idol could even finish his sentence. Nate nodded, because it was time to see what kind of knowledge Nancy had of the actual rules for a Multi-Battle.

"Sorry, Rosa... Both Christoph -and- I are your opponents. The strategy is to ensure that both partners still have Pokemon left to battle at the end of the match. That may involve moves such as Grass Pledge or Helping Hand, to carry your entire side to victory. A _very dear_ friend told me that." Nancy stated, and she did so while visibly re-sizing up our protagonist. At this point, Nate was unsettled, and hid his face under the brim of his visor, still unyielding his determination. It was quite obvious the pop-star was checking him out a bit too much, and her point was being made. If Yancy found out...the poor thing would be crying at this point...

"Right..."

"Okay, Let's do this Nate!"

"Begin!"

…

Yancy did it. Her team and the guidance in Pokemon battling gleaned from the love of her life, had caused that insolent bun-headed pest to run out of usable Pokemon. While Nate absolutely mopped the floor with Curtis, and proceeded to prevail over herself, effectively carrying the opposite female to the next car, The alias reveled inwardly in the fact that she had Nate witness her own battling expertise. She had once told him about her love for Normal-types. "They could be anything you want if you care for them enough."

Yancy cared enough to make her Blissey an unmovable object, and the more experienced trainer succumbed to their might.

As she unwrapped her new set of cutlery, which would eventually play into her plan soon enough, she thought about her deep love for Nate, and the possibility that Yancy, the nobody outside of PokeWood and her fake life, could take some real hold of some real feelings. She just knew, that her efforts today and earlier in calling the trainer till the point that she almost gave herself away via a replacement Xtranceiver, that he was surely in love with her too.

She had won. There was no possible alternative. None.

[Again, thank you for reading, and do feel free to leave a review. I want to learn all I can about writing, and your opinion will be influential in future efforts.]


	4. Dinner and a No

**Alright. Day 4. **

**MonstersInTheMoonlight, Urkiddingrite, and Nibiru-Mul, thank you so much for your kind reviews and your request that I continue so that you may follow along. It's always nice to have someone on the edge of their seat.**

**Hmm... I wonder where this is going next, myself...**

**(Remember to keep reviewing, tell me what you like, you don't like, how you would have phrased something, what the real definition of "Yandere" is because I am an absolute NOOB when it comes to Fanfiction writing and don't watch a lick of Anime. I could definitely use some veteran advice and all opinions regardless are welcome. Enjoy Part Four!)**

"Yance...may I politely ask what the _**hell **_are you doing?"

Curtis and his co-star were dining at a chic diner tucked in the outskirts of Nacrene. They had made the assumption that nobody would care to question anything about their resemblance to anything that would draw minor interest in their characters, let alone their day-jobs. However, Yancy must have forgotten to leave her outspoken chit-chat in the dressing room. She was rambling on about how Nate was finally one who would understand the mess she called "her life", and cared equally as much for her as she did him. As if that wasn't a debatable claim on it's own, she was working on the ultimate way to be able to express herself for all that she was...via the use of culinary warfare, binding, and worst of all, complete violation of any boundary that Yancy herself would have instilled, let alone the boy who was not really buying what she was willing to sell.

If there was anything the kid with the red visor let off, it was that he was certainly not pleased with how the Idol was allowing her eyes to eat at him as if he were a Castelia cone.

"Curtis, I am planning my next outing with Nate...is there an issue?"

"Is Nate dicing onions?"

"Nope. Why do you as-"

"Because, you can't just threaten him to be at your side, he already thinks you are an innocent girl, unless he stares you down like you were a Team Plasma grunt outside of work too..."

"WHAT?"

"He was clearly pis-..."

Big mistake. Yancy began to whimper softly, as a Herdier would after managing to be taken by some goon away from his home, deeper into the woods. Curtis had not intended to be so rash, but he somehow had to get the real girl with the white bonnet back. Before she drug an innocent Pokemon trainer to lengths no man would willingly just accept. Or worse, before she drug herself into the negative section of the Unova media tabloids. He could see it now. "Pop Star Goes Postal."...

Wh...wh...Why was he so upset?"

"Dunno, did you happen to do something to hack him off?" Curtis was fishing, which was something that would be a lot more fun in the river just south of Undella Town, or alongside the Hip Waders of Village Bridge, and not in the vast sea that was his counterpart's convoluted mind.

"Curtis! He ran into _**me!"**_

"He also watched you give up all of your dignity in obvious pursuit of him. It makes a guy very uncomfortable having to endure that. You knew he had a girlfriend..."

"Of course, I _**am **_his girl-"

"No, You, right now, with your innocence, hair down, and hat hiding your beautiful blushing, would fit the description of his girlfriend. Nancy the psychotic pop singer, who believes the best thing that puts a guy with a girl is a sharpened blade and a unlimited sense of false caring is who you were portraying in that interview. No wonder the guy was evasive."

"You know..." Yancy began with what sounded like, would've been an argument, but relented. "Your are absolutely right."

"Of course I am...you know what else you were wrong about?" Curtis offered his comrade a sly smile.

"I don't wanna hear abou-"

"That Rosa is a gem, Yance. Jealousy doesn't suit you. I think I'll have to see if she is available myself. That may even help you feel a little better."

And with that, Yancy didn't write off her instruments of persuasion. She needed to protect her sweet, sweet, Nate from that hug-obsessed dingbat, regardless of which hat she decided to parade around in.

"_Nate, I'm using a Quick Ball on your heart. I'll even do it the right way and use False Swipe to weaken its resisting. Just like you told me to. Oh, how I adore you..."_

**Guess you all will have to keep reading, eh? Remember, a review a day helps keep the writer's block away!**

**I think Curtis will play a significant role as a character in this story, regardless of being left out of a ship. Can't say how just yet, however.**

**Yandere Yancy is quite tough, so I figured I would have to set it up and allow the stories to aid in my thinking for future efforts. Right now, if you didn't take my hints from today's scrawl, I am leaning towards the unthinkable. No television confidence will be used at this point. Be suspecting of change though.**


	5. Fly like a Beautifly

**I know the lot of you may be saddened by your breaks ending, but I have plenty of time to write due to my break **_**just beginning**_**. Gotta tackle some reviews. :)**

**Animesrock145 – Expect more time spent with each other. One of the points of this piece is to get Transceivershipping a dot on the map. However, I would not get my hopes up for Livecaster as Rosa is not intended (at this time, mind you) to be a major character in "this" work. However, this is not me telling you it will not happen, and do expect me to take a stab at several instances where Curtis recalls her in a manner very similar to the game's interpretation (which, unless I am mistaken, he does show interest.) He on the other hand, -will- play more frequently in the story.**

**CrimsonSnowScarletFate – Thanks for the support! I distinctly remember you writing a very similar review on **_**"Warmth".**_ **Always nice to see a returning reader.**

**Urkiddingrite – One of my English teachers once said something glib in a study -yes, a study- on "fan" fiction. "The best fan fiction writers attain every bit of knowledge on a character before they decide what they keep and what they alter in their work." I found out about "Nancy" by randomly watching a TV in a house near Victory Road in-game. How did I know she was really Yancy? She featured a Snivy in that particular broadcast. (that I had traded her a day prior, which is confirmed by the line "I got it from a very dear friend.")**

"Nate? Hugh's mother called and said she saw a girl at the Lookout, she asked her for you..."

She sounded way to excited about that fact, and the boy could practically see his mom gleaming and wiling to escort him out the door. He might as well wear something a little more classier than his Pokemon Trainer's garb. Opting for a pair of khakis and his undershirt rather than the wetsuit, over shirt combination, he nearly forgot to put on his visor. Surely enough, his mom wished him luck and smiled brightly. He just wished his mother would react that way if he told her he was going to go help Hugh with his plans to bring down Team Plasma again.

"_I guess I should go find out who is expecting me."_

_…_

As he approached the lookout, he noticed a girl who was not familiarly dressed, but after a quiet analysis of the person's hair (she was looking away from Nate, off into the mountains) he figured out who it was, and he was dumbstruck.

The bubblegum-dyed hair that was usually concealed under a white sun-hat was cresting unearthed above her fair-skinned shoulders, which were now exposed sporting a powder blow halter instead of her usual white blouse and long sleeved shirt. The skirt looked the same, save for missing a few inches to reveal a pair of legs that didn't previous belong to a girl like Yancy, who normally depended on traversing surfaces with two left feet. Despite more skin being shown, it was nowhere near as risque as Skyla's intriguing seat-belt fashion pieces. It was conservative enough for Nate to know it was in fact Yancy, and confident enough for Nate to be impressed.

In fact, he was battling himself before he had the courage to step up to the railing into her peripheral vision. When she noticed him, her usual grin, accompanied by her usual reddening found their way onto her face, which glowed brilliantly due to the sun's broad rays. Nate was feeling his own mug burn. He began to wonder if he was going to be the strong one in this pairing, or if it was time for Yancy to explain herself. Either which way, he was happy his mother had sent him out here, and at the very least, to see his friend again.

"Hey, you finally came all the way out here."

"It's so...breathtaking."

"Heheh...um...I guess I can say that _you're _breathtaking..."

He watched as Yancy began to blush even more, but her giggle revealed that she was also anxious. Nate wondered what the reason of that would have been, and noticed that in doing so, he moved an inch closer to her. She mirrored his movement.

"Nate, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you say – I'm – breathtaking?"

"Well..."

"_Damn..." _

The boy didn't have an excuse other than he was starting to like her, and his general outlook of love, influenced by living through a painful divorce and subsequent loss of his father, opposed this intruding effort to get the words out other than through harmless flirting and stammering while the other party questioned the motive behind the sugary lines.

"Hey, Yancy...I think...I...er..."

"Mhmm?" the girl pressed as she slid two inches closer to him, while he inadvertently mirrored her advances. If Yancy were still wearing her hat it be grazing the bill of his trademark visor right about now. Nate was not facing the girl for first time, and it caused him to begin doing something his mother had thrown fits over when versing him on how to be a gentleman.

Sweat. The droplets began to condensate in harmless jewels across the pokemon trainer's cheeks. He attempted to use the front of his shirt to remove it.

"I...think you look...pretty..." he choked.

"You really do huh?"

Nate managed to nod, and he watched as Yancy reached out and placed her hand next to his on the railing. This was getting way to mushy for him to withstand much longer. He was running out of time to say what he needed to say. Of course, he could just run and drag Hugh with him when he came back. He was needing some kind of support.

"Well, you always look handsome, Nate. ….Ahaha..."

The laugh, the one that made Nate grin, was there. She hadn't changed for the worse. He began to doubt his own courage, and time was running away.

"Yancy?"

"Nate?"

-he inhaled-

"Ireallylikeyou...alotandI-"

"Come again? Slower this time, silly Swinub!" The girl teased, but it was apparent that she was able to understand his rambling the first time. This helped Nate find some resolution, but he honestly let go of his senses and allowed his heart to speak. He wondered if he should think about the possible consequences, but the words escaped, and they sounded, at least to the old Nate, like they were to become his betrayers.

"I think you should be my girlfriend...-gulp-"

_"oh, my, Arceus."_

_…_

_"So, that is where he lives...Perfect. This day could NOT. Have gotten any better."_


	6. Sting like a Beedrill

Being unnerved was not usually a trait Nate carried, and after meeting her on the Lookout the previous day, he continued the tradition of staying perfectly calm. He had absolutely no reason to regret telling Yancy that he liked her, and while it was normally quite obvious that she liked him before he even allowed himself to ask, it seemed as if she was going to be more civil than he was expecting. The girl blinked, and accepted his confession by merely nodding and telling him it was okay. However, he had two things that he may have over-thought throughout the night as he slept.

Firstly, he was very unaware if Yancy really wanted a more serious relationship with him, as well as how much time they would actually spend together. She was apparently a very busy person, and whatever it was that she did for a living, it was sometimes a drag without the added stress of a meaningful romance.

Secondly, he was quite unsure if what he proposed was really how he felt. If his mother had found out about that, she might have thrown a fit over the path Nate chose without pledging any commitment at all.

He walked out of his room, dressed as anyone would be fresh out of bed, the complete Magnemite-print silk pajama leggings and a white T.

"Whats for breakfast, Mum?"

"Mmm, why don't you look for yourself?"

He turned and gasped, thinking his mother may have been looking away from him causing her voice to be distorted.

Needless to say, it wasn't his mother who offered the suggestion.

**[Warning, my style of writing denotes that an extremely short chapter, will usually be followed by one of two things. The first thing will be that I may not release that chapter the next day. The second is that something will be resolved in the next day's scrawl. Keep reading. Keep reviewing, and most importantly, enjoy reading!]**


	7. Proactiveness Wins the Day

"Y-Yancy!? ...what are you doing here?"

The girl, dressed as she was the day before at the Lookout, leaned against the edge of the island that served as the counter. The assortment of breakfast items that surrounded her figure, relaxed and outstretched, appeared as if it didn't even come from his family's income, clashing against the backdrop of his own kitchen just as much as his unexpected visitor.

"Your mother left for...what was his name...Hugh's? His mother's house. She left the door open, so I figure-"

"that you could just walk in?...I don't think that thought ever strikes anyone frequently enough to be considered normal!"

"Should I leave then?" The girl began to blush, as if she had made a huge mistake (which, she had, of course), but she frowned not out of apology, but out of deep thought. Whatever she was here for, it must have been one of those normal things couples did. Nate had never been in a relationship before. Still, he felt this kind of action occurred well before it's time.

"N-Nah...It's okay, just...call me next time? I haven't even...Oh no! I haven't even changed!"

He listened to the professional "Ah ha ha..." follow him down the hall to his quarters. As he rummaged through his wardrobe, he again had to battle his own heart. Something was not right, and he was going find out what it was.

…

"Curtis?, did you get those pictures?"

The boy in the green vest could not nothing but nod. From the look on his face, he was very much regretting his part in this. Yancy had made the claim that she needed the stills as a "souvenir" from her first visit to Aspertia. What he didn't sign up for was the immense amount of blackmail Bubblegumlocks wanted from him. He had successfully avoided having to bring the girl's knives for this trip, but the approach his colleague was taking still didn't sit well under the fisherman's cap.

Meanwhile he looked on his wrist absentmindedly, only to notice that his Xtransceiver was not there. He indicated to his friend that it was missing in haste, and bolted in the direction of Floccesy Town. He hoped nobody had picked it up by now. Yancy began to redden as she looked back and noticed that her counterpart was no longer at her service.

…

"Okay, so, why exactly are you here?"

The girl began to silently move the various food items to the table, hoping her new boyfriend would take the hint. She had the choice to leave, knowing that she had what she came here for, but she knew from her acting career that the more under one's spell one was, the easier they were to fool. She was going to need to earn Nate's affections enough to where his apparent doubts would be squashed, before the began to play for keeps.

"Is that...Tepig bacon?..." The boy asked hesitantly. She was well aware of his Emboar and their friendship.

"Nope, Spoink meat. If a Spoink stops bouncing, it's heart stops. I don't eat Pokemon that are inhumanely killed."

"Oh,...that 's awful. I've never encountered a Spoink yet."

"Yeah, I remember reviewing May Maple's Pokedex on a visit to Hoenn, that bit of information is actually it's entry."

"Oh, that's almost as sad as Kadabra's."

The two began to eat and talk at a volume they never had on their various amusement park dates prior. Nate was ravenously stuffing his face, as if the boy had not eaten this much in a long time. Maybe journeys such as those Pokemon Trainers took had that effect.

"Hey Yancy, you ever kiss anyone?"

Taken aback by the question, the girl remembered several times she had, in fact, engaged in that kind of activity. She blew several of them to fans, she had kissed others of her stature of fame for short seconds, and, being a pop star gave her many the opportunities. She was thankful she had yet to settle on anyone before Nate found her wristwatch.

"...Um, would you be angry with me if I said I have?"

"No, I wouldn't blame anyone for it."

The girl blushed, and wondered if the boy had really just made that comment. Something however, spurred her to act.

She flew over to Nate's side.

"You wouldn't?"

"Of course no-"

She was the one in control, and if she was going to assert that to him, she had to do so deftly. The girl ended up on his lap, and her hands guided his head to her lips before he could finish his sentence. The kiss began very one sided and to both parties it was not nearly enjoyable...until Nate began to participate. Nate was playing captive, she was playing warden.

She was going to kill Curtis for not getting a picture at this time. However, she was to busy harvesting the fruits of her efforts, and finding them to be just as sweet as she was hoping for, to worry about it then.


	8. Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

**I think it is safe to say, this rating is going to be stretched, so I will go ahead and bump it up for a mature audience. I don't feel comfortable with lemon throwing, but some of the content may or may not be suitable for viewers with a lack of understanding. If you flow with the story as I release it, you will better understand when moments get a little heated.**

**Sorry for not being here to make this chapter yesterday. Wasn't my doing.**

**Please Review, and enjoy as we talk about our Pink-haired mystery girl behind her back. Surely shes not **_**armed **_**or anything. That would just be ridiculous!...right?...**

Nate woke up to find his new bubblegum-haired partner asleep, soundly, as a matter of fact. next to him on the couch that morning. His mother, who had made breakfast for them, sat there waiting for her son to speak up after he arose from his slumber, and quietly, as to not wake Yancy, to explain that the two did not do anything too reckless. Well, all he could really explain is that he, didn't do anything to reckless. The girl on the other hand, was, awake longer than he was. He just decided he couldn't be held accountable for what wasn't seen.

Later on that day, he went outside, with Yancy still sleeping, to notice a troubled boy in a green vest, waiting somewhat impatiently for someone to show up. Upon seeing Nate, he began to cringe. It was then apparent that Yancy was the person this guy was awaiting. Our protagonist then decides he should approach the boy and see what his deal was. Hopefully he may come of some assistance.

"Who are you?"

"Uh...I am...C-Curtis...I guess you are Nate, right? Ahaha..."

That. Blasted. Laugh. It didn't drive Nate's heart into hypertension like his new "girlfriends" did. However, it still made his blood boil.

"Uh...She's asleep...on my couch..."

"Lemme guess. Almost like shes in a coma?"

"...Yeah..."

The two share a laugh.

"So, do you like...Yancy too?"

"...oh, _Arceus, _no! Does she not seem...out of her mind over you sometimes?"

"-and how you would know that?"

"Dude...shes a little obsessed."

"a _little?..._so what brings you here then?"

"I'm that "A-hole" coworker she always ended her Xtransceiver calls with."

"Ah, so you're Christoph then? I can see it..."

The fishing expert began to stammer in protest, when Nate began to laugh hysterically.

"Oh, man. You should have _seen_ your face! I get Yancy with that one too."

"..and she calls me the A-hole.." Curtis grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Curtis. Had to break the ice some more."

"It's all good. Hey, I should warn you though..."

"She has Kn-...Hey, how are you, Yance?"

The girl stood there, frowning at the pair of boys. Nate's stomach quivered. She seemed really, really, angry.

He could only pray that charm would save him now.


	9. Back to the Recording Studio Pt 1

**Hey guys, sorry about the long hiatus. Figured it was time to start up again. Remember, review! (This update is just to get restarted, sorry if the content here is very insignificant.)**

"Hey Nate...Curtis..." Yancy managed. Curtis wasn't even supposed to be back, and he certainly wasn't supposed to be talking to Nate. She had made sure that her coworker couldn't scare her boyfriend with any of that nonsense about her packing weapons. She only carried because she loved him that much. Regardless, they seemed to be friends already, until Nate saw her exit his house.

"How did you s-sleep?" The visor wearing boy offered, in a manner that reeked of fear. Anything like that on set and she would lose her job. Still, if Nate looked meek, she would seem taller in confidence. It was almost like climbing the ladder of equality. Soon this relationship would be two-sided, and her fears of losing him would be quashed. She just had to ease into the slipstream that would boost her confidence level higher on most days, rather than it being a new occurrence.

"Fine, thanks for offering up yourself as a pillow." She brightly replied.

Curtis snickered, and Nate visibly reddened.

"Hey, Curtis...at least he actually make those pajama pants of yours look _decent._"

This time, Nate was the one laughing, and he looked quite relieved that he wasn't the only one caught in those. Curtis shrugged the remark off effortlessly.

"So, we should all get Casteli-"

"No, Curtis, you have work today. Remember?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nate cringe.

"...but, Nate and I will tell you if the ice cream is good, right _Nate?_"

"Y-Yes'am...Talk to you later Curtis. Nice meeting you."

The ant under a magnifying glass act was starting to piss Yancy off. She began to think of how to get better results. Something about the boy wasn't satisfying her at that moment.

"_Later tonight, it will get straightened out..._"


	10. Back to the Recording Studio Pt 2

**I would really like some reviews – more than any of the previous chapters – on this one.**

"Huh?"

Nate, surrounded by darkness, was feeling around for the visor that normally sat on his head. Well, that was his intent anyway...What he was really doing was flailing his arms, which were somehow restrained by what felt like Tauros-hide rope.

As if being unable to see was bad enough.

Whoever Nate's captor was, they seemed to be very thorough. He began speaking loudly, in an attempt to pull a voice out of the void. As he managed the words, he squirmed violently against his restraints.

"Ghetsis?..."

Nothing.

"...Aha! Colress!?"

Still, nothing.

"...Hugh, this is NOT, funny!"

No cigar.

Nate then began to think of the events that had occurred before this predicament. He and Yancy were strolling through Castelia City. They had waited on the line for Casteliacones, which is very large because Nate had been spotted buying one shortly after becoming Champion, causing the nation to fall in love with the average at best soft serve. Yancy had pointed out the fact that she normally didn't like it anyways.

He then began to entertain himself by identifying the different aromas in the space in which he was being held. It smelled of perfume to him, with a bit of incense. Wave Incense, if he remembered correctly. At least, that was what the guy in the old, knightly Plasma garb in Drifveil sold him with. Wherever he was, it seemed as safe as a guy being trapped in it could feel.

He then picked up on a familiar giggle from the corner of the room.

"Ahaha."

He began to blush in the dark. Perhaps this predicament wasn't going to be so bad after all. The new Yancy seemed very outgoing. However, he didn't quite understand the binding and the darkness thing at this point. His parents certainly didn't explain anything like this.

Yancy had released a Pokemon at this point. Litwick sat on an expensive looking saucer of some sort, revealing the girl's face and giving her hair a purplish glow. For some reason, she was wearing her sun-hat in the dark, shielding her eyes from the candle Pokemon's blaze.

To be quite honest. She looked quite creepy. Like that Shauntal person. It sent shivers down Nate's spine.

"Hey Yancy..."

"Nate, why did you tie yourself up to that grooming station?"

"I didn-...grooming station?"

"Mhmm...we need to leave soon. If Nancy finds us in here, she will be quite upset and we could get into some serious trouble."

Nancy's dressing room. That's where he was being held.

"Look, I'd love to leave with you, but I am a bit...stuck right now."

"Do you need help? Ahaha..." The girl asked. Nate didn't notice the glee in her tone.

"It appears so."

"Okay _Prince Nathan_, I'll rescue you!...Do ignore the tickling..."

After a few minutes, Nate realized that Yancy was taking a very long time in undoing the rope. Then it hit him.

She wasn't trying to release him at all.


End file.
